


anywhere away with you.

by commonemergency



Series: ficmas 2017. [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/pseuds/commonemergency
Summary: Maybe Dan is feeling a little brave.prompt: Dancing prompt. Not au just them being silly and cute and awkward at dancing.





	anywhere away with you.

**Author's Note:**

> so i got sent this prompt and i had planned to do it a little later, but yesterday i saw this [video](https://twitter.com/_berrycandy_/status/939680138555305986) of tom daley and dustin lance black, which looks _very_ much like dan and phil (got me fooled for a second), and i had to do it.

There’s a party. 

There’s a party with lots of alcohol, mince pies, and christmas crackers with opened secret santa gifts. England’s Top Hits plays in the background, it’s always a funny thing when people claim hating the top hits but being able to belt the song word for word, _it’s the liquid encouragement_ , or the feeling that Christmas is nearing soon because London is festive now, with it’s decorations and reindeers and Father Christmas’ statues to scale. 

There’s a policy that’s been implemented that no one is allowed to vlog at these parties, not that someone will chop your hand off if they see a camera but there’s silent rules that people obey, _sometimes_ , but not all the time and certainly not much tonight after four, or five, or six drinks. After a while seeing a phone out with flash becomes very normal, and the rules are loosened just a bit while the music gets louder and louder. 

So Dan didn’t want to dance. He had given many (he felt) good reasons as to why he didn’t want to dance. _He’s not a good dancer, too many people are watching, it’s such a closed space, we should leave soon._ The tight grip on not dancing very slowly starts to loosen when he sees Phil laughing at Tom and Charlie attempting to be coordinated with their dance moves but in the end -- it’s just for fun. They don’t care who sees or who records because they probably won’t remember it much in the morning anyway. 

Dan drinks the last of his Christmas Themed Cocktail and gets up to join the rest of the crowd, he sees Marianne clapping at her friends who’s dancing right in front of her. There’s a very in-the-moment-kind-of-feeling that Dan feels, it’s overpowering, and maybe it is the alcohol, or maybe it’s seeing his friends and boyfriend having the time of their life for this one moment, he doesn’t know but he wants to be in it, wants to join this feeling and ride the wave of uncertainty and excitement. 

Maybe Dan is feeling a little brave.

Rita Ora’s, Anywhere starts and almost immediately the mood changes, people get up if they were sitting down and grab their partner or someone they just met and dance along to it. Dan and Phil are standing near a wall and they’re watching everyone sing along and it suddenly feels very much like karaoke night that they’ve participated in before but it’s a distant memory now. 

_Just take me anywhere, take me anywhere, anywhere away with you._

Dan stands close to Phil and he looks at him for a moment before he wraps his arms around him, his hands on Phil’s lower back, and Phil takes him in, his arms around his neck and they dance in a small circle, in their own little space even if it’s for just a few seconds but it doesn’t matter because this is what it’s like to take risks, this is what it’s like to _dance_ , to _really_ dance like no one was watching with your boyfriend, and this is what love felt like and it was so, so good. 

When they pull away Dan’s hands are still placed on Phil’s side and they smile at each other, and when they look at everyone else no one seems to care because everyone is living in the moment too, yelling the lyrics at the top of their lungs, _anywhere away with you_. It felt like a very rare and wonderful feeling that Dan has felt maybe once or twice in his lifetime, so he holds this, saves it for a rainy day. 

“And I thought we were bad,” Tom says coming up behind them, but there’s a smile of understanding. 

“Oi, fuck off. We could kick your arse in a dance battle.” Dan’s hands are still holding on to Phil, but it’s okay. 

“Right. Next year, we’ll see I guess.” Tom grabs Charlie’s coat, and says that they’re leaving early. Dan understands that, he’s socialized out for the night as well. 

They leave together, their nights both coming to an end. They wave goodbye to the people who are listening, but they seem to still be having a good time, and that’s okay too. Dan was learning the art of appreciating ‘in the moment’. 

Dan tugs on Phil’s sleeve to pull him closer as they leave, and when their feet hit the pavement they’re headed home; Charlie and Tom have split off from them at some point. 

“Did you have fun?” Phil says, kicking some of the last remnants of snow. 

“I did have fun.” Dan grins at Phil, poking his flushed cheeks from the cold. 

“Was it worth the risk?” Phil asks, walking just a little bit closer, their fingers brushing each other. 

“It was worth the risk.” Dan says with a small, thoughtful smile. “Thanks for taking it with me.”

Dan takes pride in knowing that to anyone else, they look like just any other couple coming home from a night out in London; and what a wonderful feeling it was.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated!
> 
> talk to me on tumblr/twitter: **@nihilismdan.**


End file.
